1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a non-volatile memory device having a vertical channel structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain electronic products are required to have a small size and large data processing capability. Thus, it may be desirable to increase a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products. For example, a non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure instead of a horizontal transistor structure has been proposed to improve integration in semiconductor memory devices.